1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety anchor points, fixtures that form an anchor point to which a person can attach himself by means of a rope or the like to safeguard against a possible fall. More specifically, this invention relates to an anchor point fixture slidably attachable to a rail such as a railroad rail or a crane rail, adjustable to accommodate a range of rail sizes.
2. Background
It is known to have anchor points to which a maintenance worker secures himself while moving about an elevated position. Government regulations require such persons to be safely secured to prevent injury due to an accidental fall.
It is previously known to have anchor point fixtures that slide along a train rail. Such fixtures comprise 2 halves that bolt together over and around a train rail and then slide along the rail when pulled. However, it is slow and cumbersome to connect and disconnect for a user moving off or on the rail. Thus, without a quick connection available, one might be tempted to not adequately connect himself to an anchor point for a brief excursion rather than undergo the tedious process bolting himself to the rail.
Rails vary considerably in cross sections depending on their design load. Train rails are rated at 135 lbs --the weight of a 3-foot section of the rail, intended to measure the cross section of the rail. A crane rail rating can vary from 40 lbs to 175 lbs. Generally, an anchor designed to attach around a rail is sized to match the rail rating, or cross section, so it does not accidentally come off the rail, for example, as when a large anchor were used on a small rail. It would be more economical and advantageous and would avoid the possibility of using an incorrectly-sized anchor fixture if a single anchor were adjustable to accommodate rails with various cross sections.